Valorous
by prismdreams
Summary: Kara Danvers thought she had everything, a charming spouse, a big house her divorced parents could never give her, neighbors who cared for her well-being and the life she never thought she deserved. If she saw the signs that led up to the toxic poison that infected everything she held dear, including her self-worth. Karamel AU. TW: domestic abuse.


_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! This is my first real Karamel and I have to say it's a tribute to Melissa in every way. I do not, repeat do not condone domestic violence in anyway and pray for those, male or female to seek proper avenues to start overcoming from such a tragedy. I am not glamorizing the subject at all. This will not be an easy story to read, in fact, it will be detailed and may trigger those who are easily bothered by this topic. This is written for anyone going through this situation and I hope, I pray that you will find a way to make it through the darkness of this topic. Thank you so much for reading. I will update this one shortly. Please support Melissa on social media and send her kind words for being so brave to come forward with her personal and emotional struggle. Thanks! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Kara Danvers brought out a new set of flowers she purchased at the local market earlier that morning. It was a crisp spring, clouds were in the sky but you barely knew it, the sun had come out for the rest of the day brightening everybody who lived in the neighborhood. She enjoyed coming outside, not just to set plants in their garden homes, but to just soak in the calm of the day. Suburbia was kind again. She smiled as she finished tending to the bouquet.

Donovan was home and she better get back inside to start on dinner. It annoyed her that her own husband was pushy with the whole housewife role. She loved being at home, taking care of it, cleaning, cooking, brightening the spirits of anyone planning to visit. Kara tried so hard to make her new life with Donovan worthwhile. She didn't want to hold regrets and wonder what if; what if they happened met that day? The day he swept her off her feet, he was charming above all else; charisma coming out of his ears. She never forgot that day.

But lately, she's been noticing her husband coming home late, and when he did, she learned not to press him over why he was so late. She had gotten used to it after a while. Marriage is about compromise and trust, she would just have to accept his work schedule as it is. Although, if she had any small requests, it was to bring back those days where it seemed like time stood still. When love was brighter than the sun itself. When life around didn't matter, only that look two people had shared that meant the world to both at one point in their lives.

Not that Kara thought he didn't care much for her, he did. He always made sure to have a roof over their heads, bills paid, whatever she needed whenever she needed it. All the essentials of life…everything but the compassion that came with it. Kara shook her head and banished those thoughts from creeping up again. She didn't want to go back there, think negatively about a man she promised herself to. She shouldn't worry so much. Donovan would come around; he will see his ways and realize what's been missing.

She stood up when she noticed she was over watering the grass and blushed. She hoped no one in the neighborhood saw; that would have been embarrassing. Thankfully no one did.

She was pulled out of her trance when she heard a car pull up in the driveway, it was Donovan's, he came back early.

Kara smiled as she walked toward the car watching her husband grab his work case from the back seat. He probably didn't know she was standing there.

"Hi, how was your day?"

He turned around, slightly startled. "Oh, hey, uh it's fine. Yeah."

She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere now; it would have to take time. "I can take that."

"Eh, it's alright, I have it. Let's go back inside." He only barely looked at her as he went first toward the front door, leaving it open for her.

Once she closed the door, she leaned up against it watching him fuss around cursing to himself. This was the worst time to bring up anything, let alone have a conversation with him.

"Kara, hello?" Donovan waved his large hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh sorry, what'd you say?"

"I was asking about dinner? Are you starting on it or are we going out later tonight...again?"

She twitched at the way he said he word "again" like he blamed her for eating out. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it; he preferred to stay in most nights than others.

"No, I haven't started it yet, I will. I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily, "I'm exhausted, I'll be upstairs. Rather have dinner at home. Can you get it started?"

She nodded as he turned around and disappeared upstairs. Kara's nose twitched. He had been usually tired from work but this was different, it seemed like he was mad at her out of the blue. She knew dinner was important but if it was late they would try to get to take out or go somewhere to eat. Donovan hardly ever made a fuss over it. Sometimes he thought it was the easier option. His demeanor was off tonight. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong and she had the feeling he was hiding something.

"That's so silly." She shook her head of that thought and walked to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Her shoulders huddled for a moment. She grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist. This gnawing feeling, it was same one she had whenever she saw something that didn't feel right. She checked the clock over the stove and bit her lip. She had only thirty minutes until he would be out, and usually he did get ready shortly after his showers. Soon he was going to be downstairs. That wasn't enough time.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and did everything she normally had done many times before at a speedier rate. She didn't like it but she didn't want to see that look in his eyes again. She brushed it off as him being exhausted and she was going to stick with that reason.


End file.
